


Halloween Night

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Happy Halloween!!!I hope you all had a fabulous day!!Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Come say hi!





	Halloween Night

“We've got our carved pumpkins out, candy bowl is by the door, our front yard looks like a cemetery… I think we're set!” Stiles exclaimed proudly, setting his hands on his hips.

“No, we're not,” Derek replied. Stiles turned and raised an eyebrow. “You're not wearing your costume.”

“I'm handing out candy this year, Der. They'll be here any minute. You're not taking this from me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and rested his hands on Stiles’ waist. “Please?”

“Fine. But only if you put yours on.”

“Of course.” Derek gave Stiles a small peck on the nose, eliciting a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> I hope you all had a fabulous day!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
